


Untouchable Things

by Stariceling



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darun jealously guards someone he can never have, unaware that he is an unobtainable prize for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable Things

It seemed like a luxury, to be secluded well enough that a fire was an acceptable risk when they made camp. The comfort of a properly cooked meal drove out the seeping cold of the night air. The common feeling was that they could finally relax, even if it was only for an hour or two. Only Darun did not take advantage of this opportunity, his thoughts caught on something other than creature comforts.

A veil of smoke separated Darun from his young prince. It greyed out the color of his clothes in the dark, but could not obscure the glint of firelight caught in the jewel resting on his forehead like a third eye. The flickering light might draw Darun’s attention for a moment, but it was Arslan’s smile that held it. No amount of smoke could blot out an expression so familiar.

Arslan did not return his attentive gaze. He was distracted, laughing happily at a tale Gieve was spinning for him.

The sound was translating into a tight band of jealousy circling Darun’s chest, until it became difficult to breathe. If Arslan favored others with his welcoming smile it made Darun happy. Yet this was entirely different. When was the last time he’d made Arslan happy enough to break out laughing? He didn’t remember, and this minstrel they’d picked up was doing it as if it was nothing.

Darun never could have gained the skill he had as a swordsman without having control over his own rebellious emotions. He forced himself to relax and let go of pent-up frustration. He concentrated on appreciating the happiness of the boy he loved more than his own life. He told himself it didn’t matter who had prompted that smile so long as it was one of genuine joy.

Just as his unreasonable jealousy was relaxing its hold on him, that impetuous minstrel casually leaned closer to Arslan and slipped one arm around him. It was disguised as a gesture while he waxed to the climax of his story. Darun found it utterly unforgivable.

Galvanized by the offense, Darun saw no reason not to glare holes in the impudent man. He barely managed to resist physically removing Gieve from his prince. The knowing smirk Gieve turned on him only prodded him towards outrage.

“We should take this chance to rest. We’ll be up at dawn again.” He attempted to offer a diplomatic reason to break them apart only out of devotion to Arslan.

“That’s right,” Arslan agreed with a soft sigh, the edge apparently taken off his earlier weariness. He stood, slipping out from under Gieve’s arm, which went a fair way towards restoring Darun’s temper.

Darun still kept an eye on Gieve as they banked the fire and everyone settled for sleep. He always took first watch, keeping an eye on Arslan to see that the prince slept peacefully. There had been many precious nights when they had spoken softly together until he was able to soothe the caring boy’s worries enough to allow him to sleep.

Tonight Arslan fell asleep easily, perhaps relaxed by his earlier laughter. Instead Darun found himself with far less welcome company.

Gieve settled beside him, favoring him with the same knowing smile once again. Darun eyed him warily in return.

“Relax. I have no intention of getting between you and your precious charge.”

“What do you want?”

“Aside from a few of life’s simple pleasures? Well, I suppose people always want whatever they find unobtainable.” The knowing glint in his eyes got Darun’s hackles up. He knew he was being harassed for the obviousness of his obsession with his prince. “Isn’t that right?”

“Some things are unobtainable for a reason.”

“Perhaps. But sometimes. . . .”

Gieve leaned forward, favoring him with a charismatic smile that only made Darun more suspicious. Darun stubbornly stood his ground until he found Gieve’s lips pressed suddenly against his. He gave up his composure to jerk back from the touch.

“Sometimes the most unobtainable thing becomes completely irresistible,” Gieve continued, unconcerned by his reaction.

The silence that fell between them was charged with Darun’s unspoken anger, but Gieve might as well have been immune. His easy smile never wavered.

“Leave it alone,” Darun finally had to tell him out loud, because if Gieve was getting the hint he was happily ignoring it.

“I suppose you’re too busy chasing your own unobtainable desires.”

Darun looked back over his shoulder at Arslan, still sleeping peacefully, innocently unaware of their conversation. Devotion had long ago become tangled with an impossible love, until he could never hope to unravel the two. Arslan had too much of his heart. There was no chance of him loving another the way he adored his prince, any more than there was a chance of that love being returned in the same way.

“It doesn’t have to be the same,” Gieve told him, as if he could read Darun’s mind.

In spite of himself, Darun found the thought almost tempting. Without the stubborn anger of jealousy, it was easy enough to warm to Gieve.

Another glance at Arslan renewed his resolve. There was nothing else he truly wanted.

“Perhaps not, but he is my only concern right now.”

Gieve’s knowing smile seemed to mock his cold answer, but the other man took his leave, allowing Darun to dwell in his own thoughts. The one he loved was close at hand, if unobtainable. Wasn’t that enough?


End file.
